1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reading and modifying identification data of a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a display 10 is connected to a computer device 30 via a video card 20 to display data. The display 10 displays data output from the computer device 30. In addition, the display 10 comprises a memory 12 for storing an identification data of the display 10. The identification data include: manufacturer's name, product number, maximum horizontal resolution, maximum vertical resolution and so on. The total data size of the identification data is typically 128 bytes, but may also be 256 bytes.
When the computer device 30 is turned on, an operating system of the computer device 30 reads the identification data of the display 10 and compares them to predetermined identification data. If the identification data of the display 10 match the predetermined identification data, the operating system will output display data to the video card 20 according to the identification data, and the video card 20 outputs the display data to the display 10 according to a predetermined driving manner. When a user wants to change to a new display 10′, as the computer device 30 doesn't have the identification data for the new display 10′, the operating system requests the user to load a new display driver for the new display 10′ to obtain a new identification data of the new display 10′. Subsequently, the operating system outputs the display data to the video card 20 according to the new display driver, and the video card 20 outputs the display data to the display 10.
However, the identification data of the common display 10 is preset by the manufacturer, and is composed of a group of numbers (or codes that are difficult for the ordinary user to understand). As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, under a different operating system (such as a Windows operating system), it is not just difficult to find the storing location of the identification data, it is also hard for the user to read the contents and modify these settings. Moreover, certain users, such as monitor testing personnel, researchers or maintenance personnel, are unable to test the monitor by modifing the identification data, and there is also no proper changing manner for the identification data.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of reading and modifying identification data of a display to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.